


Bittersweet

by 3libras (sapphick)



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet, Gen, M/M, You might cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphick/pseuds/3libras
Summary: Forty years after Chester’s death, Mike passes away. This is their reunion in the afterlife.Very short but packed with emotions.
Relationships: Chester Bennington & Mike Shinoda, Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bittersweet

“Am I dead?” Mike’s voice echoed.

It was bright all around. Nothing else was in sight.

“Yes,” a voice that hadn’t been heard in decades replied.

Mike turned his head so quickly that his neck could have broken.

Silence.

“Chester?” His voice tilted at the end with uncertainty.

“It’s me, Mike. I’ve been waiting for you,”

Silence.

“Where am I?”

“You’re nowhere. This place is not comprehendable to living things. You died not too long ago and that is why I am explaining it to you as if you’re still alive. It takes a while for the spirit to merge.”

“You’ve been dead for forty years.”

“I know,”

Mike had many questions, but he was overwhelmed by a warm sense of completion.

“Chester,” he said partially to himself, “is this real?”

“It is the most concrete scenario when it comes to the afterlife. It is specific to you and I.”

“How do I know this is real?”

Chester walked closer to him.

“This is real.”

Mike was pulled into a loving embrace. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held his best friend for the first time in decades. 

“I’m sorry,” Mike said softly, “I never wanted you to hurt.” Chester nodded in understanding. He squeezed his best friend closer as if to make their souls interwine.

They pulled away a few long minutes later.

Mike’s fingers eventually grazed across Chester’s face. Mike’s hands were shaking from the shock, but he made sure his touch was gentle.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Shakily. Still, that was an improvement.

Gentle.

Chester leaned into his touch ever-so-slightly. It was so small that it was almost impossible to tell. Mike could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He was reborn.

“I missed you, Chaz.”

“I missed you too.”

Tranquility.

FIN


End file.
